The Loyalty of a Knight(One-Shot)
by brainlessGeologist
Summary: Dave recuerda sus tiempos como caballero.


Recuerdo mis primeros tiempos como caballero... Cuando fui designado a proteger a ese debilucho príncipe de piel acanelada, cabellos color obsidiana y ojos de zafiro.

 _Los reyes solicitaron nuestra presencia en la alcoba real. Su alteza, la reina, estaba dirigiendo su mirada a nosotros, sentada en la cama con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos y el rey a su lado mirando el bulto envuelto en sábanas que sostenía su esposa. La reina pidió que me acercara, yo miré con un poco de confusión a mi hermano, él estaba con su típica cara de poker, me dio un empujón para que me moviera de una vez. Soltando un bufido y unas cuantas maldiciones casi inaudibles a mi hermano, por fin estaba frente a su majestad._

 _Movió un poco las sábanas descubriendo la cara del durmiente recién nacido príncipe._

 _-_ _ **Su nombre es John...**_ _-_

 _Presentó la reina al pequeño. Yo mantenía la mirada en el rostro del durmiente retoño de los Egberts mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su majestad._

 _-_ _ **Por tus lazos sanguíneos provenientes de la familia de los mejores caballeros que hemos tenido hasta ahora... Teníamos pensado que tú te encargaras de cuidar a nuestro hijo...**_ _-_

 _Levanté la mirada cargada de sorpresa en dirección a los reyes, ambos me sonreían con gentileza. Dirigí la misma mirada a mi hermano... Tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro demostrando ¿Orgullo?_

 _-_ _ **Yo...-**_ _Volví a fijar la vista en la reina.-_ _ **... Acepto -**_ _Bajé mi vista al pequeño príncipe, para mi sorpresa tenía dos enormes y brillantes zafiros observándome. Soltó una pequeña risa estirando sus brazos a mí. La reina me permitió cargar al recién nacido... Con un poco de dificultad pude tenerlo envuelto en mis brazos..._

Fue el momento más irónicamente tierno que tuve en mi infancia.

El resto de los años estuve practicando con mi hermano. En los tiempos libres que me quedaban para descansar iba a visitar a John y a la reina, de vez en cuando jugaba con ellos... Solo de vez en cuando. Mientras más crecía el príncipe, más crecían mis habilidades.

Cuando tenía ya los 10 años, John de 5 años, acompañado del rey, se dedicaban a ver mi entrenamiento, todos los días, a la misma hora. 3 de 10 veces tuve la suerte de derrotar a mi hermano y no quedar en ridículo frente a quien estaría a mi total cuidado en muchos años más adelante.

Recuerdo el día más triste de todo el reino...  
 _Mi pequeño príncipe de 7 años se encontraba detrás de mí, apretando con sus manos mis ropas. Bajé la mirada para encontrarme con su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Volví la vista al frente, el rey lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el lecho en el que yacía el cuerpo inerte de la reina, se vería como si estuviera durmiendo si no fuera porque hace algunos minutos atrás se hubiera confirmado el fallecimiento de la monarca._

 _John apretó más el agarre, volví a dirigirle la mirada. Cuando rubí con zafiro chocaron, mi pequeño príncipe había comenzado a hipar para luego soltar un quebradizo "Dave"._  
Recuerdo haberme agachado para abrazarle, cargarle y sacarle de la habitación mientras mi hombro se humedecía cada vez más producto de las amargas lágrimas que brotaban de a montones de los enormes ojos del menor... Recuerdo haberle consolado acariciando sus suaves cabellos carbón... Recuerdo haberle prometido cuidarle y nunca dejarle solo... Recuerdo sus manitos secando sus lágrimas mientras me dedicaba una gran sonrisa aceptando el trato.

Recuerdo que en ese tiempo, el reino ya no era lo mismo... No tenía esas calles en las que con solo pasar, los aldeanos te contagiaban la alegría.  
El reino de Prospit había perdido su brillo.

El rey había entrado en una enorme depresión, mientras mi pequeño príncipe seguía creciendo a mi lado, claro que con una ligera falta de una figura paterna.

El tiempo fue pasando, yo desarrollé mis habilidades hasta lograr superar a mi hermano en cada batalla, mi príncipe fue creciendo y formándose para lograr ser un rey digno cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad.

John seguía con esa costumbre de ir a verme o... espiarme mientras entrenaba.

Y una vez más, 8 años después de la tragedia, el reino cayó preso en la tristeza. El rey no lograba recuperar su depresión y con el pasar del tiempo este se fue enfermando hasta que finalmente, el mundo decidió arrebatar su vida y acabar su sufrimiento... Una vez más, mi príncipe lloró en mis brazos.

Recuerdo el día en que al fin dejaría de lado mi duro entrenamiento y sería entregado oficialmente como caballero personal del príncipe, esto sucedió el mismo día de su coronación.

 _Todos los sirvientes corriendo de un lado para otro preparando la decoración, repasando el servicio y el orden en que se entregarían las distintas comidas para la cena._  
 _Una sirvienta me había mandado un mensaje de mi joven príncipe, quería verme lo antes posible._

 _Me encaminé hacia la alcoba del oji zafiro. Toqué un par de veces a la puerta para luego escuchar un leve 'Adelante'._

 _-_ _ **Alteza...**_ _\- Dije cuando ya me encontraba dentro de la habitación._

 _-_ _ **¡Dave! No me llames así, sabes que no me gusta...**_ _\- Mencionó con un tono molesto mientras un puchero se aparecía en su rostro. Muy mayor de edad sería pero seguía teniendo esos gestos de niño pequeño._

 _-_ _ **Lo siento**_ _\- Dije con una sonrisa burlona para luego pasar rápidamente a mi típica cara de poker.-_ _ **¿Para qué querías verme?.**_

 _-_ _ **¿No estas nervioso, Dave?... Mañana ambos ascenderemos a nuestros puestos respectivos de forma oficial...**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **¿Por qué debería estarlo?... No estuve preparándome toda mi vida para echarme atrás**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **Estoy nervioso... ¿Y si no soy un buen monarca? ¿Y si a los súbditos no les agrada mi forma de reinar?**_ _-Mi pequeño príncipe me miraba, con sus zafiros cargados en preocupación y nerviosismo._

 _ **\- Hey, hey... Tranquilo, vas a hacerlo bien, confío en ti... Además, voy a estar contigo, ¿no? Relájate.**_

 _ **\- Aun si dices eso... -**_ _Luego de decir estas breves palabras, sentí sus brazos rodear mi espalda. Yo simplemente correspondí el tacto._  
Recuerdo que luego de eso y todo el tema de la ceremonia al día siguiente, mi vida al lado del prín-... Del rey, siguió normal... En sí, lo mismo que hacíamos antes... Claro que tenía que estar más alerta en caso de que le pasara algo, y con lo torpe que era... De seguro que le pasarían cosas como caerse y cosas así.  
Al menos el reino dejó de ser gris y festejó el ascenso al trono del príncipe con mucho gusto.

Aun así, el tiempo pasaba y nuestros sentimientos del uno por el otro iban cambiando, nos íbamos viendo de otra forma.

Recuerdo el día en que mi rey decidió iniciar una secreta vida amorosa conmigo. Según el, quería entregarse a mí antes de verse obligado a casarse.

Trabajo y mantenimiento del reino por el día.  
Encuentros pasionales por las noches.

Todo parecía ir bien, John se casó, tuvo hijos, fue el orgullo de todo el reino... Hasta que nos descubrieron.  
Hice un plan para que escapáramos y pudiéramos ser libres y amarnos sin problemas.  
Mientras llevábamos el plan a cabo... Lo atraparon, me gritó con desesperación que escapara. No lo hice, luché cuanto pude hasta que pudimos seguir huyendo. Seguimos corriendo tan rápido como era posible.  
Un grupo de soldados nos detuvo más adelante. Luché, pero en un momento me desvanecí, a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos del rey llamando mi nombre.

 _Desperté en medio de un callejón del reino. Me dispuse a caminar con dificultad por las calles, sin bajar la guardia. Las calles estaban tan vacías. A lo lejos pude escuchar gritos... ¡La iglesia!. Por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando..._  
 _Estaban en medio de una ejecución... No es posible..._  
 _Hice uso de la capucha de mi casa y me adentré a la masa de gente, intentando estar lo más adelante posible._  
 _No... Estaba ahí, mi rey estaba ahí atado a un mástil. Rodeado de ramas, paja y toda cosa que sirviera para avivar el fuego._  
 _El rey se dio cuenta de mi presencia, al momento en que el ejecutador encendió el fuego, John me sonrió. Él estaba pagando por sus "pecados"... ¿Por qué no me ejecutaron también?_  
 _No quería que esto fuera verdad, rogaba al cielo porque solo fuera un sueño... Pesadilla._

Hasta el día de hoy me atormentan esas imágenes, el día de hoy en el que estoy viejo y postrado en mi cama. Imágenes de mi único amor siendo consumido por las llamas.

El día de mi reencuentro con mi pequeño príncipe ha llegado. Soltando una lágrima, me dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo o posiblemente en los brazos de mi amado, de los cuales nunca volveré a ser capaz de soltarme.


End file.
